7 Deadly Sins
by OctobersLullaby
Summary: In this Gender Bending adventure. Natsu and friends all have to go through the 7 deadly sins. There's no challenge is to tough for the infamous Fairy Tail Guild right? Friendships will be tested, but will bonds be broken? Or will all else prevail? Maybe even love? -Genderbender- NaLu and various others.


**Wow it's been a LONG time since i've ever uploaded any stories on fanfiction. I deeply apoligize for my leave of absence everyone I've been focusing so much on school work i've completly ignored my account and writting anything for Fairy Tail. Ever since I've began high school i've been really kicking my butt to get good grades. Well here's my new fan fic 7 deadly sins. There will be about 9 chapters of this story. And I'm making a vow that I upload from now on mostly cause I have so much free time on my hands now. PLZ REVIEW THIS STORY FOR FASTER UPDATES. FAVORITES ARE ACCEPTED AS WELL. Inspired by Soul Eater and Mashima's gender benders here's seven deadly sins. ENJOY :D**

* * *

It was just a _book._ Who would have known a simple _book,_ would have thrown all of Fairy Tail into chaos? Everything started out like any normal day. Natsu and Gray arguing with one another. Cana drinking out of a large keg, spilling the liquid from time to time. Mira and a few of the girls talking up a bit of gossip. Erza munching happily on her cheese cake. Yup just a regular day at Fairy Tail. But that was all up until Levy walked up to Lucy with a brand spanking new book in her hands.

"It's called Seven Deadly Sins." The blue haired girl jumped a bit. Quite eager to start reading the fine piece of literature.

"Seven Deadly Sins, what kind of book has a name like that? Sounds like a mystery novel if you ask me." The blonde suggested the genre just by going along with the name.

"I'm not sure. But I'm just dying to find out already! I've read over millions of books but never one like this. Believe it or not a old traveler was passing through town and he just practically _gave_ it to me." Levy shared this new piece of information with the celestial wizard.

"Really?" Lucy hummed, rubbing the bottom of her chin a bit. Something seemed a bit off about this new book. I mean what random stranger would randomly give a book to somebody. " I mean don't you think this is a bit sketchy?"

"I guess if you put it that way the guy did unexpectedly give it to me..." Levy pouted, knowing that she probably fell right into that one. Recently there _have_ been a lot sketchy people walking around the streets of Magnolia. "But what kind of book would have dark magic in it? Maybe your just overreacting Lu-chan."

"Well even so whether you like it are i'm going read this book with you. I don't know for some odd reason I have a bad feeling about this." Lucy cautioned not really liking where this was going. But even so she did have to watch out for her best friend.

"Well if you put it that way. I guess I can agree to those terms as long as I get to read it." Levy hugged the novel against her chest.

Quickly grabbing a stool right beside Lucy at the bar she neatly placed the black and gold book in front of her. Slowly she opened the hardcovered book to its first page. Curiosity getting the better of her Lucy peeked over Levy's shoulder, as she too was interested on what the book was about. But shortly after both girls were left dumbfounded. There were no paragraphs no sentence's, just one simple word in bold italic letters.

Both Mages read aloud at the same time this word. **_"INDEX" _**A bright blinding light flashed with large crackles and pops sounding like lightning just hit the guild. Both girls held on to each other screaming, terrified for their lives. This gained everyone's attention as a small ball of light rose high up above the book and the two girls. Like a sonic boom a wave of white washed over the Fairy Tail members.

* * *

**I hope you've all enjoyed the prologue. Possibly by 12 tonight I would be uploading some one shots or even Chapter 1: Lust Thanks for reading and plz review and enjoy my other stories THANK YOU**


End file.
